


Scrappy Doo Can Go To Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, References to Kim Possible, crack ngl, its very short but id like to say short and sweet, scrappy doo - Freeform, wonpil is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jae and Brian celebrate Halloween as they do every year :)





	Scrappy Doo Can Go To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> fuck scrappy doo i hate him with all 5 feet and 6 inches of me

“Jae, are you done yet? I need to get changed! Trick-or-Treaters are coming soon!”

A small crash can be heard from the bathroom. “Uhh, just a minute!”

Brian rolls his eyes, but fondly. He and his wonderful boyfriend Jae were going to do their annual Halloween tradition: dress in matching costumes, hand out and eat candy, then watch Coraline with all the lights off except for the ghost fairy lights Brian bought. He can’t wait.

Jae steps out of the bathroom, looking as gorgeous as ever. Except, he’s dress as Dr. Drakken from Kim Possible. And he really looks like Dr. Drakken.

“Oh my God,” Brian laughs. “You pull it off so well? Like I knew you would, but not this well.”

Jae gives a little twirl, and bows. “Babe, I can pull off anything.”

Brian raises his eyebrows. “We’ll see about that when you’re going as Scrappy Doo next year.”

“ _ Brian,”  _ Jae gasps. “ _ That is so offensive!” _

“Drama queen."

Jae gives him a look. “Bitch, don’t even. You almost cried because you found out Wonpil likes Scrappy Doo.”

_ “That’s ‘cause Scrappy Doo is the worst character to ever exist!  _ How could Wonpil like him??” Brian all-but-screams.

“Shut up, Bri. Go get changed.”

Brian, of course, was Shego.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, all Jae could do was laugh until tears streamed down his face.

“Oh, _ shut up!” _ Brian’s hands go to his hips like a soccer mom pose. “I know my makeup’s patchy, but your skin is literally fuckin’ blue!”

“Oh my _ God, _ baby,” Jae wheezes from the floor. “You are  _ not _ allowed to use body paint ever again. You’re half-flesh, half-green. It’s  _ bad _ .”

“ _ Flesh? _ ”

“Hell yeah, that’s my word choice and I’m sticking to it.”

“Jae-”

He’s cut off due to a knocking at the door.

Jae looks at his boyfriend, eyes filled with excitement. “It’s time.”

He dashes down the hall, answering the door with a bowl of candy held against his waist.

Brian loves that man.

  
  
  


\------------------------------------

  
  
  


They’re snuggled up under the pumpkin-patterned blanket watching Coraline, their costumes off, Jae holding Brian a little too tightly when he gets scared, and Brian laughing at him for being scared because of Coraline.  _ “Babe, I don’t care what you say, the Other Mother is scary as shit. Fight me.” _

Jae smiles and looks down at his boyfriend. Brian notices and turns his attention away from the movie.

“What? Do I still have makeup on my face?”

“No,” Jae says. “It’s just been a really good spooky season.”

“Yeah.” Brian snuggles even father into Jae. “It has.”

**Author's Note:**

> was it good? probably not  
did i read it through to check mistakes? absolutely not  
did i write it in 40 minutes so i could post it one halloween? Hell Yeah, Baby!
> 
> i like to think that sunjin, wonpil, and dowoon went as the powerpuff girls
> 
> sungjin= blossom  
wonpil=buttercup  
dowoon=bubbles
> 
> idk ://
> 
> have a vile halloween if y'all celebrate it!! :)
> 
> (also for those who read this who might be waiting for an update on long, sleepless nights: sorry this chapter might take a while! feeling Unmotivated!!! ;////!!)


End file.
